


The Tribute

by theway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, Body Modification, Cervical Penetration, Come Inflation, Demons, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Inflation, Large Cock, Lolicon, Lolita, Penis Size, Prolapse, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Underage Sex, Vaginal Prolapse, Vaginal Sex, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The, uh, "physically gifted" demon king Tinas receives an unexpectedly entertaining gift and proceeds to thoroughly enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an oneshot, so it won't receive updates. To receive notifications about new works and chapters, you can subscribe to [this RSS feed](https://vas.neocities.org/etc/ao3_works_feed.xml) or [my profile](/users/theway).

The demonic overlord, Tinas, sat on a throne of his strongest opponents’ bones, inside his almost impenetrable fortress built deep inside a mountain range’s bowels. No foe could ever hope to enter his domain and pass through the many layers of horrors that awaited him on the way to the throne room before dying or being incapacitated. 

A meek elderly man was nonetheless slouching defensively across the massive hall, large enough to accommodate an entire army, and only because his presence was desired. Only fires provided lighting, though no one knew what exactly fuelled them in presumable perpetuity. 

Instead of being home to hordes of devils, the throne room had been turned into an exhibition, proudly displaying Tinas’ vast stockpile of wealth and magical artefacts, “donated” to him by his many “appreciators”. The bounds of the room weren’t very clear; the man could see columns on the left and right walls, with shadows of curious creatures dancing with the flames and monitoring his approach. 

Slowly, the man got within speaking distance of the demon king, who had been exiled into this realm and had made it his own. 

“My lord, I have come from—” 

“I know who you are, mortal,” Tinas interjected, his deep, reverberating voice booming over the old man’s. He was sitting casually on his throne, as if the matter before him was beneath him. “You are late, and moreover, empty-handed.” 

Only Tinas’ glowing red eyes could be made out clearly in the darkness. He only wore a loincloth, not wanting to hide his powerful, well-trained body from his loyal subjects. His skin was dark and rough as stone, and he was twice the size of even the largest men. 

Panic was overtaking the old man, but he tried his best not to show it. “I know, my lord. Unfortunate circumstances have sadly befallen us, and we truly couldn’t make the deadline for our tribute.” 

Tinas let the man speak, and then considered for a few seconds. “Look around you, mortal. Do you see what I’ve built?” He pointed at the hills of gold poking out of the floor every so often. “Wealth, power… It is all but a gradual process, a _patient_ process, and it is all the fruit of my labour.” 

“Your power is most formidable, my lord.” 

“Spare me the commentary. Now, I could have crushed your pitiful lands and armies under the heel of my boot, but, in a spirit of unprecedented lenience, I instead chose to protect them for a moderate tribute. Who has made your lands fertile? Who has eliminated your foes?” 

It was as if the walls of the massive room were closing in on the man, as if to grow hands and clench down on his neck until it broke. “Only you, my lord, and there really is no way to repay you in full.” 

“At least you show self-awareness; it seems even mortals are capable of being educated.” Tinas changed his sitting position, now leaning forward, threateningly towards the bony skinbag of a man before him. “Then you should also realise that debts must be repaid, at least in part, and should I start forgiving them, then perhaps others might start thinking that perhaps this peace and prosperity I have graciously given away are eternal. Nothing could be farther from the truth.” 

“I understand, my lord—” 

“Then why do you come before me to apologise for unforgivable crimes?” Tinas’ voice was louder and angrier than previously. Every vowel sent shocks inside the old man’s chest. “If you honestly are that aware of your sins, then you should have committed suicide in shame to spare me the trouble.” 

Though he was visibly trembling, faced with the wrath of the demon, the old man persisted. “Exactly, my lord. We knew that apologies would not suffice to overlook our crimes, and that is why I have not come here empty-handed. I came here as the representative of the alchemists and conjurers of our town, and have brought a gift with me that might help quell your just rage. It is not precious metals, gems, or artefacts, but we hope you will find it in your liking.” 

“Do you take me for blind? There is nothing with you but the rags you’re wearing. I hope your ‘gift’ isn’t just petty platitudes you magicked out of a local poet, or you will find that there is significant variance in the method of your extinction.” 

“Forgive me, my lord. I would have brought it with me, but your guards advised me it would be stored more safely in your private chambers.” He fell on his knees to plead with Tinas. “I swear it on my soul, my lord.” 

Tinas was stunned momentarily. He had honestly expected to be disappointed, and to be moved from his throne to slaughter a few hundred ingrates. If what the old man had said was true, then he should at least take a look at the tribute, at least so as to figure out how sadistic he should be in the execution. 

After a minute of silence, he had decided. “Return to your home, mortal. Whether or not I find your tribute sufficient, be sure that you will know in due time.” 

“Thank you, my lord! Thank you!” 

“Be gone, now.” 

The old man slowly made his way out of Tinas’ throne room, perhaps a bit more upbeat than when he’d entered it. The demon king had no more chores that needed his immediate attention, so he thought it best to check up on his promised tribute while recent events were still fresh in his mind. He stood up from his throne of bones, and commanded his army of lesser demons to guard it and his treasures in his absence. 

He retreated behind his throne room and down a flight of stairs. Candles were lined up on the walls every few steps, and the demon walked deeper into his fortress until he reached a large steel gate; large enough that it would have taken dozens of men to open it. He made it clear to the guards standing by that he was not to be interrupted for anything but the most urgent of matters. 

Tinas opened the gates with ease, and stepped inside his sleeping chamber. In truth, he rarely made use of it, as there was little point in rest for a demon of his rapidly inflating power. He did, however, occasionally use it for… entertainment. The stone walls were decorated with trophies he felt an above average fondness for—as much fondness a demon could feel, at any rate—and it was the one room that had some precious gemstones radiating a light slightly more natural than the flames outside. 

He didn’t own a bed, considering it a useless human invention. Instead, what amounted to a glorified carpet, the hide of a beast he’d slain ages ago in his youth, functioned like it when he needed it, and it was also where the old man’s, the self-proclaimed alchemist’s tribute lay. For the second time in a day, the demon was stunned by the breakage of his expectations. 

Sat on the hide, and laying against the wall, was a young human girl, looking at him. She was unbound, and he didn’t see any fear in her, a sight completely foreign to the demon king. Every single human he’d encountered so far, even the bravest and proudest, showed at least a hint of fear and doubt when he stood before them. 

Tinas surveyed his tribute, trying to make sense of it. She looked very strange to him, a tremendous contrast with the demonic sights he’d been accustomed to. Her skin was unnaturally pale, whiter than even someone who’d never been exposed to the sun for decades. It was additionally far too smooth; not a single blemish or scar on her, a feat well beyond the protectionism of even the most controlling parent. 

Her hair was short and black. She wore absolutely nothing, her entire body exposed for his studying gaze. The girl looked very young, showing almost no sign of development. He couldn’t imagine her having seen more than ten winters. There was little fat on her, as he could easily make out her collarbone, her ribs, and her pelvis; her chest was almost completely flat. 

She had noticed where he was diverting his attention, and she took the initiative to make his job easier. She spread her legs, showing him her slit. Hairless, and puffy, it looked as childish and spotless as the rest of her body. Gradually, Tinas pieced together what had happened: the alchemists had in all likelihood grabbed some unwitting girl and “enhanced” her for his pleasure. He chuckled at the evilness of the plan, though he expected no better from his subjects. 

Never one to deny the baser pleasures of life, he approached the tiny girl, and fell down on his knees. He unbuckled the belt supporting his loincloth, and tossed them both in a corner. He put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her soft white skin, the opposite of his own. Even on his knees, he was more than twice her height, towering over her like a giant. The grip of his large hand could probably reach around her chest. 

The girl looked at him, and then at his semi-flaccid organ. Like the rest of his body, it was dark grey in appearance, and rough. “My lord,” she whispered, a slight blush on her cheeks. She raised her small hands and touched his balls. His testicles were larger than she could grasp with her palms wide open. 

“Use that mouth for something besides honorifics,” Tinas commanded, and the girl acted obediently. She leaned forward, and started planting kisses on his sack, as she simultaneously massaged it. Her soft, immature lips felt warm and moist against his rough skin, as her fragile fingers caressed him, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. 

The young girl stopped using her mouth to kiss him, and poked her little tongue out. She trailed small pathways of spit on his balls, as she moved her hands around to touch every side of his organs. She tried putting as much of his testicles as she could inside her mouth, but there was no way that even one of them could fit inside her. 

With his increasing arousal, more and more blood rushed down on his demonic phallus. It kept growing, weighing heavy on the girl’s head as she attended to his balls. He reached a hand down on her back, feeling the contours of her spine, petting her like one would a cat. She looked up at him, her face hidden behind his grotesquely oversized genitals. 

The girl put her hands on his hips, and lightly pushed him back. Wondering what she was up to, the demon fell on his arse loudly, and let his tribute go to town. She crawled up to him, and sat on his lap, Tinas’ member between her thighs. 

“You’re as impressive as they say, my lord,” she said with a suggestive smile. She trailed his length with her palms, from the tip to the base. It stood in full rigidity now, the demon’s enormity obscene in comparison to the tiny girl. As thick as her thigh, she couldn’t hope to get a full grip around it regardless of what she did, and so long that it reached up her entire abdomen when resting against her. 

She put her hands on his glans, and used her fingers to dig under his foreskin. She leaned forward, kissing and licking the undershaft, and then all around his head. If she hadn’t been paying enough attention by this point, then now she certainly did: the demon’s musk assaulted her nose mercilessly, overloading her senses with his thick, masculine smell. Tinas rested on his arms and enjoyed the experience. The girl kept licking his enormous organ, sending trails of spit down his shaft and to his balls. 

The girl moved in even closer, wrapping her arms and legs around his penis, hugging the massive shaft. She rubbed herself on it, trying to arouse its entire length with her hands, her legs, her body and mouth. He felt a small wetness touch him near the base of his dick, juices now flowing out of her underage pussy, as the rest of her silky body excited him. 

She kept kissing and licking his cockhead, as she rocked herself up and down, rubbing her flat belly and chest on his pole. She could feel him pulsing with desire. Precum started flowing out of his urethra, and she quickly used her mouth to drink all of it. His cock was so big that the opening was large enough for her to stick her tongue in and taste its insides. The fluid was so salty and bitter, she almost choked on it. 

When the flow finally came to a halt, the precocious child looked up to her suitor, her wide eyes filled with both innocence and lust. “I want you inside me, my lord. I want to be filled up,” she said. As if to stress the absurdity of the suggestion, she arched her back, and laid the penis against her stomach, while stroking its length with her hand. 

Tinas couldn’t help but laugh. “You think you can take me, little girl? If you have a death wish, surely you can find a less gory way to go.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, my lord,” she said. The girl stood up and placed herself over his organ. The puffy lips of her prepubescent pussy were touching his glans and salivating their arousal on his shaft. “I think you will find I can be very accepting.” 

Bringing her hands down to her cunt, she spread her labia apart as far as she could, which was, admittedly, nothing of note. With a loud exhalation, her mouth agape, the girl began pushing down. Tinas stood by in passivity; he didn’t expect to fit inside such an underdeveloped and tiny orifice, and if he did, he expected to split her in half, to crush her flesh and bones with his size. He couldn’t deny he hadn’t tried that type of murder before, but this was the first time he’d tried it on someone so tiny. In fairness, their size difference was so exaggerated, it would be closer to two blunt objects colliding rather than a protrusion penetrating a cavity. 

However, basic things, such as common sense and anatomy, didn’t seem to deter the girl. Despite the lack of progress, she kept putting more and more pressure between her genitals and his. Her juices were flowing down his shaft, a positively ridiculous amount for a girl that young. The warmth of her lips felt good on his cockhead, and curiously, he could feel the sensation spreading. 

With a high-pitched moan, the tribute made progress. To his astonishment, her lips had parted enough to start taking his head in, a stunt that felt impossible mere seconds ago. The girl’s legs were shaking, a manifestation of the overwhelming effort she ought to be putting to this act. The pain wasn’t discouraging her; in fact, it had the opposite effect. With ever more force and weight, she pressed further down his cock, spreading herself wider, trying to swallow his tip. 

Unbelievably, the girl succeeded. She looked at him, and then touched herself near the point of their connection. “Do you see, my lord? There’s more to me than meets the eye. A pleasant surprise, I hope.” 

Indeed, the little girl felt greater on the inside than he’d imagined. She was lubricated well beyond what was natural, and her tiny vagina was gripping down on him like it was trying to split him in half. He could feel the convulsions of her walls as they were protesting against the intruder, trying to get him out. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’ve managed to stick some of me in you, which _is_ surprising, but I’m over a foot long.” He only had to glance at the log sticking vertically between her legs and his to make his point obvious. “It doesn’t matter how _wide_ you can spread yourself.” 

“My lord,” the girl began, stopping every so often to catch her breaths, as her exertion was making her gasp, “I would gladly persist to prove myself to you, but I’m afraid that’s something that would require stronger legs than mine.” 

The girl was certainly fucking him, at least in the technical sense of the word, but Tinas had to wonder whether she was also fucking with him. On the one hand, this could easily be a case of an immature mortal becoming conceited after a trivial achievement. On the other hand, he’d already been surprised half a dozen times today. Perhaps he ought to be less prejudiced towards the new and unknown. 

Given the situation, the choice was easy. He couldn’t deny the appeal of the pale preteen getting impaled. He wanted to know what burying himself inside a human child would look like; moreover, he wanted to know what it would feel like. He’d had enough of lying back in bedazzlement. He surged forward and grabbed her sides as he got to a sitting position. 

He looked down at the tiny creature in his grasp. If he wanted to, he could crush her into a soup of internal organs and shattered bones. His fingers were almost the size of her wrists, so she would pose no more resistance than a toothpick. Her flat chest was heaving, and with her skinny, bony form, he could make out her entire ribcase, stretched out like that. To fuck her would be beastly. There was nothing but lust in her eyes; she was _begging_ him to shred her. Yes, that was precisely his line of work. 

He bent his legs and sat on them. He put a hand under the girl, and one on her hip, resting her horizontally on his palm. “Listen up, little whore. I’m going to fuck your debauched cunt like nothing else in existence can. I’m going to crush your womb and rearrange your insides so that a flesh tube for my dick can be made out of your meat. If there’s any prayer or happy place that can make your life easier, I suggest you remember them now.” 

She did not respond, not vocally, at least. She looked as if she was in a trance. Her tongue was poking out of her mouth a bit, she was sweating, and her breathing was rapid and heavy. He didn’t give her much time for comfort. He pushed forward with his hips as he used his hands to pull her toward him. 

The little girl screamed as loud as she could, or as loud as her vocal chords would permit before breaking. Tinas wasn’t bothered in the least, despite not knowing whether those were screams of agony or of depraved excitement. All he cared about was stuffing her as full of his rod as he could before breaking her, and then stuffing her some more to see whether she’d break. 

Her entrance was tightening around him as best it could, but to no avail; he outdid its friction and kept pushing forward, helped in no small part by the young slut’s own arousal. It didn’t take too much to reach her cervix, which had her spasming, flailing her arms, and then holding onto his fingers for dear life. She wasn’t even able to scream properly any more; not because she lacked her voice, but because she couldn’t scream and breathe at the same time. And yet never did she protest or try to stop him, nor did he feel tearing or blood inside of her. 

There really was no going easy on that girl. Disregarding her intense reaction, Tinas kept pressing forward against her cervix, hitting up against her deep childish barrier, until even that mouth couldn’t take his force any longer and reluctantly opened, allowing him to defile her deepest cavern. He wasted no time on that and forged onward into the child’s immature baby chamber, ruining it before she had the chance to even reach _fertility_ , never mind putting it to actual use. 

And even with that much room to move around, Tinas promptly bottomed out. There wasn’t much to be expected from a baby girl’s uterus, after all; he had spread her apart so thoroughly, that he could barely feel the difference between her sphincters and the rest of her tube. Every part of her was stretched to its utmost limit. Her walls were trying to squeeze him so hard, he could feel his own pulse against his skin, to say nothing of her own. 

His tribute had pissed herself; the penetration was so enormous, it had pressed against her bladder and forced her to let it go. Her piss mixed with her vaginal fluids, which were still being produced in spite of the presumed agony involved. She was absolutely drenched in urine, arousal, and sweat. He felt like he’d stuck his dick in an ocean, and with her gripping down on him so hard, it was a hellishly hot one to boot. With his organ pressed so tightly against hers, he could feel every fold of her flesh on the inside. Every time her walls contracted, the makeshift air gap colluded with her lubricants to make splashing, wet sounds, like dropping oil on someone. 

The both of them looked down at their connection. The girl put her hands on her stomach, which was now bulging heavily as if she was five months pregnant, except in the shape of a demonic cock rather than offspring. She felt her bulge with her fingers, painted with ecstasy. 

It was then that Tinas informed his victim of her misfortune: “We’ve still got halfway to go.” 

“Please…” She took a moment to compose herself, and he let her do it, if only to finally listen to her plead for mercy, not that he was planning on giving any. “Make me your cocksleeve. Mate with me until I’m just a gaping hole for you to masturbate with.” 

The stubbornness of that girl was the stuff of legends. Was there anything he could do to put a dent on her willingness? Probably not. If he had indeed guessed correctly, and the alchemists had done their work on her, it would come as no surprise that they’d messed with her head as well. To hell with it, it was making him all the more excited anyway. 

Having buried himself fully inside of her, the only thing that was left for Tinas to do was push against her uterine walls until her pussy was stretched far enough to accommodate him. That, or poking a wall through them and screwing her guts, whichever happened first. That kid was so far gone, that she’d probably breathe her last with orgasmic bliss instead of fear, even as her veins emptied out. 

Knowing it would require a bit more force, Tinas tightened his grip around the girl before shoving himself deeper. She was tight, her every muscle contracting, gritting her teeth to endure the intrusion that was nowhere near the end. At first, further penetration looked like an exercise in futility. But as with previous surprises, the girl did not disappoint in being able to stretch further, well beyond her anatomical capacity. 

Inch after inch of demonic phallus was swallowed by the childish human pussy. She resumed screaming, as the bulge in her abdomen went upward and inflated in size. The more of himself Tinas shoved in her, the more grotesque the deformation of her stomach was. The outline of his dick was obvious, with the protrusion rising several inches above her normally flat belly like a solitary hill of skin amidst unchanging plains. 

Finally, after minutes of effort, Tinas’ pelvis touched hers. There was none of his member left to fit inside the girl, who had successfully stretched to match his size without breaking. Her eyes her rolled back, and she was shivering to the force of multiple orgasms hitting her at once. Her bulge had reached up to meet her ribcase, her skinny form now displaying the demon’s insertion rather than her bones. 

Tinas enjoyed the cavern that had enveloped him as he waited for some sense to return to the girl. “Do you… like… my insides, my lord?” she asked in a failing, cracking voice. 

“You’re doing okay.” He was lying, of course; the child was doing more than okay. She felt better than the purest twats of the virgins of the high heavens. It was impossible for anything to come even close to matching the wetness, the warmth, and the tightness of her young vagina. Battering it with his enormous weapon was the best choice he’d ever made. 

Tinas loosened his grip ever so slightly and began pulling out of his tribute. Her cunt happily eased and pushed, finally free of the intruder, until just the tip of his penis was still inside of her. The girl had a dissatisfied expression on her face, until she realised what was about to happen. Slowly, the demon span the girl around, turning her back towards him, and then raised her vertically. She rested her back against his abs as he put one hand on her hips, and another over her abdomen and chest, feeling the immaculate flatness of her pale skin. 

With a long, impatient thrust, Tinas skewered himself inside the child, her cavern exhibiting little of the resistance it showed during the previous insertion. The girl opened her mouth, as if to scream, but only gasps came out, the force of the penetration forcing all air out of her lungs instantaneously. The demon felt the outline of his cock bulging out of her with the hand he’d put on her abdomen, enjoying how fucking her also changed her shape. 

With nothing else to hold onto, the girl grabbed his fingers and tried to steady herself, her body being entirely mid-air due to the lovers’ size difference. She didn’t have long to get a safe grip before the demon pulled out of her again, his dick so enormous, it felt like the friction dragged her soul along with it. 

Again Tinas buried himself inside her, quickly losing what little apprehension he still had, his motions growing more aggressive to match that realisation. With just the head of his penis inside her empty, gaping cunt, he thrust upwards and filled her like an overly realistic fleshlight, her form distorted by their copulation. 

He could feel himself pressing against his palm through the tribute’s skin every time he dove in her. He pressed harder against her, enjoying the feeling of her belly inflating and deflating to the rhythm of his movements. Every time he pulled out, a shower of internal fluids came pouring out of her vagina, lubricants still trying to ease the insertion. And every time he forced himself in, splashing sounds could he heard as he slammed his member against her uterus, and his pelvis on her buttocks. 

Her pussy had stopped trying to tighten up and deny him entry; she was now constantly gaping in anticipation of his foot-long shaft. She had regained control of her vocal chords, but she wasn’t producing screams. Rather, the young girl was moaning. With her genital tract being abused to such an extent, it was difficult to tell, but the lubrication and the spasms indicated she was having successive, non-stop orgasms. The demonic pole was stimulating her deepest parts, and her body couldn’t react any other way to his touch. 

Tinas had noticed the girl’s arousal. “Do you enjoy this, you little slut? I’m larger than a child would be if it was coming out of your cunt, whining and begging for his mother’s tit.” He kept thrusting as he spoke, jamming a foot of cock inside the child while berating her. “I doubt you’ll even be able to bear any with how much I’ve broken you. You’re so loose now that your lovers might as well be fucking the atmosphere.” 

Saliva was being thrown about as Tinas’ thrusts made her head jerk around violently. She had been reduced to a cocksleeve for him, and how good did she feel! He’d have no objections to being forced inside her for all of eternity, perpetually impaling the tiny thing until his dick felt as much an indispensable part of her as her kidneys. 

“I wonder what your parents would say if they saw their little girl getting defiled like this. Or perhaps they would like it. Maybe daddy would love planting his arm inside you all the way to the elbow, messing up your womb, and using you for anatomical education for the rest of the neighbourhood.” 

Tinas’ thrusts had grown faster, almost frantic, forgoing feeling the fine texture and moisture of her insides for the quick, rough gratification of tightness. The pace of her inflation and deflation was driving the girl mad. 

“Maybe they’d even let you satisfy the stallions with a bit too much sex drive. Work in a stable sounds like the optimal thing for such a depraved little slut like you.” 

“My lord, please… Make me your whore. Please… Dig deep inside me.” 

“Where do you want me to dig?” 

“My lord…” 

“Say it!” 

Teasing her, Tinas stopped his thrusts, exiting her completely. All of a sudden, the girl felt empty inside, and the void felt like hell itself. She wanted his penis inside her again. She wanted to be filled up. Without his dick in her, it felt like she was missing something, and she was aching to be made whole. 

“Inside my filthy, kiddy cunt! Please, my lord! Fill me up! Unleash your seed inside of me!” 

Finding her sufficiently honest, Tinas returned to fucking her, now with even more force. The uninterrupted orgasms had started taking their toll on the girl’s sanity and motor skills, with her limbs now hanging dead beside her. Only the demon moved her body, like a masturbation aid, a human child with a foot of cock bruising her uterine sanctum. 

At last, Tinas felt an orgasm arriving, making his thrusts even cruder and more forceful than before. No care for his mate’s well-being remained in him, with his focus being his self-gratification exclusively. Tightening his grip around her belly, the first spurts game bursting out with incredible pressure, colliding with her womb as if she were standing under the tallest waterfall. 

The demon didn’t stop his thrusts as he was coming, but rather, he intensified them. Hot, burning demonic semen flooded the young girl, sperm crushing against the prepubescent uterus, entering her before even her first period. Tinas’ orgasm knew no end, as he let out litres of his milk inside her, so much that it was inflating her belly as if she was nearing the end of her pregnancy term. 

The childish cunt couldn’t contain the demon’s flow. His massive testicles simply had too much material inside of them. As the gigantic shaft kept opening her up, his own semen was pouring out of her as fast as it was entering her. 

After what felt like an eternity, the demon’s final outburst had arrived, and his orgasm was over. He lifted the small creature from his hips, and laid her on the floor, his monstrous cock exiting her. His material kept pouring out of her, her belly gradually deflating, white liquid ruining the carpet beyond repair. Her pussy was gaping wide open, shedding light inside her vagina, revealing the cute pink colour of her walls, which were spasming to the abuse they’d received. 

The girl regained enough control to turn around, and lie on her back. Her abused vagina caved in under its own pressure, and with another outpour of semen, her womb followed, a prolapse a couple of inches long being born out of the giant cavity that was between her thighs. 

“My lord… you’ve turned me inside out,” the girl said, reaching for her prolapse, and feeling it with her fingers. “My pussy is no longer inside of me…” Tinas wasn’t quite sure of what her tone implied; whether she was sad, or disgusted, or… “Please,” she continued, spreading her legs, presenting herself, “put it back in. Make sure to set it right.” 

Approaching the girl, Tinas took her in the missionary position, entering her and restoring her womb in its proper place for another fucking. Their copulation continued for hours, after which the demon king expressed his satisfaction with his tribute, hoping to see more of it for the many years to come.


End file.
